


You Leave Me Breathless

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Destiny is an up and coming diva, but she's already stepped on the toes of the queen of fabulous. The reason why Carmella is even attacking Destiny is because she found out about who Destiny has a crush on and she doesn't like it.Enzo Amore is a certified G and a bonafied stud. He tags with Big Cass and Carmella. Both Cass and Carmella are dating, but Enzo is still single. Though he's got his eyes on the girl that's become the target of Carmella.What will Destiny do with Carmella breathing down the back of her neck?





	1. Teaser

She attacks me all the time. 

Threatening to tell Enzo about my crush. 

Though I really don't see why she cares. 

Does she not love Cass? 

I thought they were dating.

\--------------------------------------------

Carmella needs to leave that beautiful girl alone. 

She leaves me breathless. 

I mean really she does. 

I don't understand Carmella anymore. 

Can't she be happy with Cass?

\----------------------------------------------

Two hearts that someone doesn't want to get together. 

What will happen?

Will they get together?

Or will Carmella get her way?

Enjoy everyone. 

~Des


	2. New Diva

'Tonight is the first night that I have a match, but I'm worried about going up against Carmella because she's been verbally attacking me and people don't even know me that well yet. I don't like how she's making a bad name about me.' 

I take a deep breath as I look into the mirror and shake my head. I whisper "she's destroying me and I haven't even done anything to her." I pull my blonde hair back into a ponytail, revealing a snake tattoo on my neck that goes onto my back and I get myself psyched up. I walk out of my locker room as I head down the hallway and I can feel some of the guys staring, but some of the girls are staring as well. I look down as I walk down the hallway, but soon I stop when Jericho comes up to me and I ask "what do you want Jericho?" He smirks as he gets closer to me as he wraps an arm around my waist and he says "well I think you need to have a man in your life. I mean you should be with me and give up on these other guys who are just boys." I put my hands on his chest as I try to push him away and look away from him as he gets close to me. I keep trying to shove him away and soon I feel someone pull me right out of Jericho's arm. I look at who it is and Enzo says "sorry Jericho, but I don't think this doll wants to be near you Mr. Idiot." I look down as I feel slightly embarrassed about this whole thing and I know that Enzo has his arm around my waist. Jericho says "give her back." Cass soon gets involved by saying "we're not giving her back to you. Come on Zo let's go." I feel Enzo pull me with him and I feel really really nervous now. 

*Enzo's POV*

I smirk to myself as I soon let go of Destiny and she seems nervous. I say "no reason to be all nervous doll face." She says "oh um sorry I just no one really ever stands up for me." I smile at her as I say "I'm a gentleman and I don't like guys over stepping the boundries of a woman." I watch her as she smiles and I can tell she's being shy, but soon her smile fades when Carmella comes up to all of us. Carmella says "oh my god. I can't believe this unfabulous girl is even talking to you boys." Cass doesn't say anything and I say "Carmella you need to stop attackin' this lovely lady." Carmella looks at me offended and Destiny says "I have to go." I look to her as she soon hurries off and I frown because that girl steals the air from my lungs. I'd give my last breath for her and no one can take the way I feel about her away. 

*Back to Destiny's POV*

My match isn't until later in the show, but I feel so hurt with how Carmella treats me and I wipe the tears forming in my eyes away with the sleeve of my jacket. I sniffle as I walk down the hallway and soon I stop when I see Randy Orton with Dean Ambrose. I put my hood up as I make my way to them and Randy asks "whoa Destiny what's wrong?" I hug him tightly as I cry into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. Dean says "hey darlin' you're alright." I feel him rub my back and Randy says "you gotta tell us what's wrong sweetheart." I grip onto the back of his shirt tightly as I cry into his chest and I whisper "she keeps being really mean to me." Randy says "don't you be worrying about her. You got this match tonight." I hear someone approach us and Dean asks "what do you want Enzo?" I turn my head a little as I look over at Enzo and he says "um I just wanted ta come apologize to Destiny here." Randy keeps one arm around me as he says "fine. You may speak." I look at Enzo and he comes over to us. I watch him as he takes my hand in his and says "I'm sorry doll. I'm really sorry for the way Mella is being." I just look into his eyes as I soon say "Enzo it's fine." I flash him a smile to show that I'm fine, but I know he can see through it and he says "you can hide them feelins about this whole thing, but I'm able ta look inta those beautiful blue eyes and see that ya are hurt inside doll." I look away from him and whisper "I need....to go."

I pull my hand away from his as I turn away from all of them, walking off down the hallway to the only man that I know will understand and I knock on the door. I wait for my adopted dad to open the door and soon the door opens. Undertaker says "come in sweetie." I smile as I walk into his room, sighing as I sit down on the couch and he sits next to me after closing the door. He asks "what's wrong sweetie?" I say "I'm in love with someone dad. I really like him and he's always so sweet to me, but there's this girl that keeps talking about me in a horrible way." He says "I'm sorry to hear that sweetie. My honest opinion is that you should ignore this girl and go after that guy that you have your heart set on." I look up at my dad and I say "well he does take my breath away when I see him and he inspires me." My dad says "this is why you should go after him. If he makes you feel alive, go for it." I smile as I hug him and say "thanks daddy. I have to go stretch before my match." He says "alright sweetie. You can come talk to me anytime that you want to." I smile as I get up and wave to him before I leave the room. 

'It's time to show Carmella that her words can't hurt me anymore and that I will love who I want. That even means I will love Enzo no matter what even if Carmella seems jealous of me and I will prove to her that I won't deal with the drama.'


	3. A Royal Bitch

'God she really brought the fight last night and I could feel how much she wanted to hurt me, but I got the win. I do not feel good today though because she really hurt me last night and I just want to relax.' 

I get out of bed, yawning as I sit Fuzzy down on the bed and stretch as I stand there. I know I should probably relax today, but I don't really want to stay in this hotel room and I walk over to my bag as I dig through it. I pull out some clothes and head into the bathroom to get changed. I start singing to myself as I get changed, smiling as I dance in the bathroom and I soon come out into my bedroom as I keep singing. I stop though when I look at who's sitting on my bed and I ask "how did you get in here Owens?" He stands up and says "your door was unlocked." I stare at him as I look at him, biting my lip because I don't like how he's in my room and I look away from him. I feel really scared as I say "you need to leave right now Owens." Kevin gets closer to me and says "I don't think so princess." I feel my back against the wall soon as I look away from him and he plays with a strand of my blonde hair. I close my eyes as I shiver, feeling really worried and I soon kick him right in the nuts. I get past him as I grab my things, grabbing Fuzzy off the bed and run out of my hotel room. I hurry down the hallway, literally running into someone and go tumbling as I land on my back with my things near me. 

*Enzo's POV*

Damn we really gotta meet in different ways and I soon look to Destiny as I see she hasn't moved. I go over to her as I help her up and I ask "you alright doll?" She nods, but I soon see her eyes show fear and I look to where she's looking. Bray Wyatt is standing not far from us with a teddy bear in his hands and he says "now this is rather cute." I can tell Destiny doesn't feel good about this and I say "you betta just hand over the bear." Bray looks down at the bear and says "I think not. I want to see her cry and see her break down." I watch him, but soon I see Destiny literally attack Bray as she gets off of him with her bear in her arms and she says "fuck off Bray. No one touches Fuzzy. Not you. Not anyone." I think 'well damn.' I pick up the rest of her things as I walk with her and I say "that was pretty impressive. Not many women can take down Bray Wyatt." She says "well when it comes to Fuzzy, well let's just say you don't want to touch him. If anything were to happen to him, I'd want to literally murder someone or die." I nod as we walk down the hall and I ask "where were ya goin' in such a hurry doll?" She stops and looks down. Oh god she looks really sad and I watch her as I can see the tears forming in her eyes. 

*Back to Destiny's POV*

Oh god not in front of him. I can't start crying in front of Enzo and I whisper "Owens got into my room and tried to do things to me, but I kicked him in his nuts." Enzo says "see I can't understand these guys around here cause they always tryin' ta force themselves on people." I look at Enzo and I smile softly. The way that he is about women makes me happy and I ask "c-could I maybe stay with you?" Enzo looks right at me with a huge smile on his face and says "why sure doll face. I got room for ya." I chuckle as he leads the way to his room and then I think about Cass. What if he's rooming with Cass and what about Carmella? We stop when we get to the room and I walk in after him. Carmella yells "ewwwwwww! A rat is in our hotel room!" Cass is sitting on the couch with Carmella on his lap and she makes a disgusted look. I look down as I feel like this was a bad idea, but Enzo says "hush your mouth ya royal bitch." Cass says "Enzo watch your mouth." Enzo says "shut it Cass. I ain't dealin' with this. I'm packin' my things and I'm getting a room that doesn't have the two of ya in it." I feel him grab my wrist as we go to his bedroom and I watch him pack his things up, leading the way out of the hotel room. Enzo is serious about this and I just follow him as he goes to the clerk at the desk when we get to the lobby. 

I stand there waiting as he gets two room keys and he soon returns. I say "I'm sorry about all of this Enzo." Enzo holds up his finger to my mouth and says "shhh doll. There is no need for ya ta apologize." I nod as we soon head to the new hotel room that we're sharing now and I bite my lip as we walk to it. How the hell did I end up getting a hotel room with Enzo freaking Amore? I blush very deeply as I think and Enzo is the person to snap me out of my thoughts. I look at him and ask "what?" He says "nothin' doll." He gives me a smile before opening the hotel room door and I walk in, looking around as I take it in. I put my bag down next to the couch and say "I'll sleep on the couch." Enzo says "oh no no no doll. Ya ain't sleepin' on that couch. Ya betta just scurry off ta the bedroom." I stare at him, but I don't want to argue with him and I take my things to the bedroom. I sigh as I get inside of it, leaning against the door and look up at the ceiling. 

'He makes my heart flutter. Takes my breath away. Sends chills down my spine. I don't want to ever get rid of this feeling. The feeling of true love. Is that what this is? True love? I want it to be that way.'


	4. Spending Time With Enzo

'I'm not really ready for today, but I'm going to try and keep an open mind. Enzo wants to take me out on the town before the show tomorrow night and I really don't know how to feel about this. He's my crush after all.' 

I finish getting ready as I walk out of the bedroom and I can hear singing coming from the living room area. I walk down the hallway as I soon get into the living room and I look over at Enzo as he is singing to music. I chuckle as I watch him, but soon he stops when he sees me and he says "good mornin' doll." I say "good morning Enzo." I walk over to the couch as I sit down, turning the TV on and soon Enzo sits next to me. He asks "are ya ready for a fun day?" I smile at him as I say "I think so. I've never really gotten out much before, but I think today will be a fun day for the both of us." He smiles at me as he gets up off the couch and I watch him go put his always fun shoes on. He spins towards me on his heels and I get up off the couch as I smile softly. Everything he does makes my heart go crazy and his accent drives me wild. I walk over to him as he soon gets the door for me and I walk out of the room. I wait for him as I soon look down the hallway, seeing Cass coming towards us and I don't like this. Enzo looks to me and soon looks to Cass. He asks "what ya want big man?" Cass says "I want ya to apologize to my girl." Enzo laughs and says "no way Jose. She called this beautiful dame a rat and she's not a rat." Cass glares at Enzo and says "I don't care Zo. You need ta apologize to Mella." Enzo says "no." I look between the two men as I frown and I say "both of you please just stop. There's no need to fight over this." I step between them as I put my hands up to keep them apart from each other. I look at them, but soon I feel an arm around my neck and my back against someone's chest. Cass says "you apologize or else Zo." I can feel Cass' other hand on my hip and I start to panic in my head. Oh god. I don't want Enzo to give in, but then again I don't want Cass to touch me. 

*Enzo's POV* 

I am furious about him putting his hands on my girl or well my soon to be girl and I say "ya betta get your hands off her Cass." He's not listening to me and I can tell Destiny isn't enjoying this. I keep watching him as he keeps her close to him and he says "I think not Zo." I am not going to tolerate this and I soon hit his leg, making him let go of Destiny. I grab her hand as I run down the hallway with her right behind me and we hurry out of the hotel. I stop when I know we're far enough away and I ask "ya alright doll?" She says "I'm alright." I smile at her as I can tell she's terrified that people won't just leave her alone and I gently take her hand as I bring it up to my lips. I kiss her hand and I notice her blush. Oh now that's something interesting and I do it again. She says "Enzo...." I say "shh doll face. Let's just go have a fun time." I walk with her to my car, opening the door for her as she soon gets in and I close the door. I go to my side and get into the car. She looks so cute right now with the way that she's loving my car and I smile. Damn she's a beautiful girl and she soon looks at me. I give her a reassuring smile as I start the car and soon we're off.

*Back to Destiny's POV* 

I love this car that Enzo has and I look out the window as we drive through the city. It's so beautiful and I smile as I look at everything. I feel the car stop and I look to Enzo, but he's already out of the car. My door opens and he offers his hand. I take it as I get out of the car with his help and look around at where we are. Wow this place is beautiful and I look at the fountain in the middle of the sitting area. Enzo says "after you my lady." I chuckle as I walk over to the fountain, looking at how clear the water is and I say "Enzo this is so beautiful." He says "not as beautiful as you are doll face." I blush a little as I soon sit down on the bench part of the fountain and look at my lap. I say "you're such a charmer." Enzo says "oh no. You figured out my secret ability." I chuckle as I look at him and smile softly. He's so sweet and charming. I watch him as he sits down next to me and I look away. 

I don't ever look at him for too long because I'm afraid that he'll see my blushes or something else. Enzo says "ya don't have ta hide that beautiful face of yours." I blush a little as I soon look at him and he smiles at me. I say "sorry it's a force of habit." I sit there listening to the water of the fountain and relax, but that doesn't last long when I see Jericho with Owens. Oh god. I move closer to Enzo and he soon looks to where I'm looking. I shake a little as I sit there and they soon come up to us. Jericho says "this is an interesting sight." Owens says "you're right Chris." I look away from them and Enzo says "you betta back it up." Jericho says "I don't think so little man." I look up when I feel Owens get near me and I say "please leave me alone." Owens says "nah I want to do this." I feel him push me backwards and I land in the water of the fountain. Though I feel my consciousness fading because I hit my head and soon I pass out. 

'This is Owens' fault. He knocked me over and now I don't know what the hell is going on at all. I just hope Enzo is alright because I don't want anything bad to happen to him and I just hope that I'm going to be alright.'


	5. I'll Be There

'Destiny hit her head really bad when Kevin knocked her into the fountain and I rushed her to the hospital. Today I'm going back to check on her and see when she can get out of the hospital. I am worried.'

I walk out of the hotel room, heading for the parking lot and I stop when Cass comes up to me with Carmella. I cross my arms as I ask "what's the twos of yous want now?" Cass says "look Zo I'm sorry for the other day." I roll my eyes and Carmella says "don't you be rollin' your eyes at my man." I say "shut that whore mouth of yours or I'll shut it for ya." I can tell Cass is upset with that and Carmella gets pissed off. I laugh as I walk away from them and Cass asks "where the hell you going Zo?" I say "ta see the woman of my dreams and take care of her." I walk down the stairs as I feel worried and soon I get out into the parking lot. I get to my car and I realize I'm crying. I lean against the car as I look up at the sky and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I can't believe I'm crying and I soon hear someone approach. Neville asks "you alright Enzo?" I say "yea I'm good." Neville asks "is there anything I can do?" I look at him as I wipe my tears away and I ask "could ya drive me to tha hospital?" He nods as he gets into the car and I get in as well. I just want to hold that beautiful girl in my arms and make sure nothing ever happens to her ever again. I look out the window at the city as I start to worry more, but soon I see the hospital come into view. 

*Destiny's POV*

I open my eyes being blinded by bright hospital lights and groan as I sit up on the bed. I look around the room, but there's no one here and I sigh softly as I look down at my lap. I have IVs in me and I soon look up when I hear the door open. Enzo. He says "you're awake. I'm glad ta see ya doin' well." I say "yeah the doctor said that I hit my head pretty hard and they got me some dry clothes as well." I try to smile, only giving him a weak one and he comes over to me. I watch him as he sits on the edge of the bed and I gently take his hand. He says "it's my fault." I say "Enzo it's not your fault." I sit there with him as I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his head on mine. He says "I could have stopped them Destiny. I failed at protectin' ya." I look at Enzo as I soon touch his cheek and say "Enzo stop blaming yourself. I had my guard down." He looks down as I can tell that he's very upset with himself and I rub his back. The doctor comes walking into the room and he says "hello to both of you. I want to let you know that you're free to go and you're also clear to wrestle." I say "thanks doctor." The doctor walks out of the room and a nurse comes in, getting me ready to leave the hospital. Enzo waits outside of the room as the nurse helps me get changed into my regular clothes. I say "thank you" The nurse says "you're welcome." I walk out of the hospital room and I look to Enzo, seeing that he's talking to Neville. 

I walk over to them as I smile softly and stand next to Enzo. Neville says "it's good to see that you're up walking around. Enzo here was crying about you getting hurt." Enzo punches Neville's arm and I chuckle softly. Enzo asks "ya ready ta go doll?" I smile as I say "yeah I think so." I follow him and Neville to the car and Enzo gets the door for me. I get into the car as I smile very softly, sitting in the back of the car as I look out the window and sigh very quietly. I listen to Neville and Enzo talk to each other. I perk up a little when I hear Neville bring up something about Enzo's crush on someone and I keep listening in. Neville says "I don't see why you don't just tell your crush that you like them." Enzo says "oh I don't know. I don't think they would really like me." I think about it and Neville says "Enzo just think about it and tell this person that you like them." Enzo says "I'll think about it." I sit back in my seat as I think to myself and I sigh softly again. I look out the window as we start to get closer to the hotel and I think about how I've been feeling lately about Enzo. I am starting to fall in love with him and I want to tell him, but from the way he talks he has a crush on someone. I shake my head as I snap out of my thoughts when the car stops and I look to the hotel. 

'I just want to relax and spend some time with Enzo, but then again I don't really want to deal with anyone. I just want to stay in my room and be alone and think about what I want to do. Do I want to tell Enzo how I feel or should I keep my feelings to myself?'


	6. Better Act Fast

'After my whole hospital trip and Enzo fussing over me for a few days, I think I'm ready to just get away from everyone. My dad is planning to take me on a trip and I'm happy about it because I need to get away from everyone.' 

I'm in the hotel room, packing things up for the trip because I'm going to be gone for a few weeks and I soon hear a knock on the door. I say "come in." I hear the door open and Enzo asks "are ya leavin' doll?" I say "my dad is taking me to Hawaii for a few weeks." I look at Enzo seeing a flash of sadness in his eyes and soon he just gives me a smile. He says "well I hope ya have fun in Hawaii. It's a great place." I smile as I finish packing everything and I say "thanks Enzo. Well I have to go." I walk past him as I head for the door of the hotel room, but I soon stop and turn around as I look right at Enzo. He says "have fun doll." I look down and soon I look right back up at him as I say "I'll try, but my dad did say I could bring someone if I wanted to." I look away from him and he says "hmm that sounds interestin' doll. I wouldn't be apposed to goin'." I can feel my heart skip a beat at his words and I say "alright. You can come. I have to go meet up with my dad in the parking lot. We'll be waiting." Enzo nods as I watch him go off to the other bedroom and I head out to the parking lot. I get to my dad's truck, throwing my things in the bed of it and soon open the passenger side door. Dad asks "you ready?" I say "yeah, but I invited a friend like you said I could." He says "well then we'll wait for them and then we can all have a good time." I smile as I sit next to my father and rest my head on his shoulder. 

*Enzo's POV*

Well this is interesting to say the least because I get to go on a vacation with Destiny, but also with The Undertaker. I sigh as I get my things packed and walk to the parking lot. I see the truck and I smile when I notice that Destiny has her head on her father's shoulder. I get to the truck and put my bag in the back before getting into the truck. I say "hello Mr. Calloway." He shakes his head and says "hello Enzo. You can call me Mark." I nod as I soon look away as we start moving, feeling a head on my shoulder soon and I look at Destiny. She looks so tired and I say "ya betta get some rest before we get on the plane." She responds with closing her eyes and pretty much falling asleep. I smile softly as I look out the window and Mark asks "so you and her are just friends?" I look over to him and I say "yea that's all we are." He says "hmm alright. I just know that she's been talking about you a lot lately." I perk up a little and ask "what do ya mean?" Mark says "well I'll make a long story short by saying that she has a crush on you, but if you don't act fast there might be someone else that will get her first." I nod as I look away from him, thinking about it as I soon look down at my hand and see that Destiny is holding it. I smile softly as I hold her hand back, looking out the window as we drive. 

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I had a nice nap in the car and now we're boarding the plane. I've never been one for flights, but I do like sitting by the window and I don't get why. I get to my seat and sit down right next to the window. Enzo sits next to me and my dad sits next to him. I look out the window as I watch the ground crew and soon I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear Enzo humming a little. I look to him and I notice that he's texting someone. I don't really want to try and get into his business about who he's texting, so I just glance over at his phone. I see that he's talking with some girl about something and there are flirtatious things being said. I look away as I just keep looking out the window, feeling my heart break even more as I sit there and soon the plane takes off. 

Few Hours Later

We land in Hawaii and I get off before my dad or Enzo. I walk to get my bag and soon I head outside of the airport as I feel just so hurt. I stop walking when I see a very familiar face and I say "well I haven't seen you in year Jon Angelo." He smirks as he says "well you know I do live here in Hawaii and your dad told me you guys were coming." I chuckle softly as he takes my hand and kisses it. I look away as I blush, noticing my dad and Enzo coming. Enzo doesn't look very happy and I say "oh Jon this is my friend Enzo Amore." Angelo says "hello Mr. Amore. I'm Sir Jonathan Angelo." Enzo says "uh yea." I smile widely as we all get on the golf cart that he brought and I sit in the front since he wanted me to. I giggle as we go down the road and Jonathan just talks on and on about everything. I can hear that Enzo isn't very happy about it, but if he's going to be flirting with some girl then I can flirt with a childhood friend who obviously has a crush on me.

'I have a feeling that something bad might happen on this trip, but it might just be me getting my heart broken again. I mean that seems to always happen, but we will have to wait and see.'


	7. Can't Take It Anymore

'I hung out with Angelo yesterday, but I feel kind of bad for leaving Enzo to hang with my dad and I think I should hang with him today even though Angelo wanted to take me out somewhere. I think I'm going to skip it to hang with Enzo.' 

I sigh as I stand on the porch and Angelo comes up the driveway on his motorcycle. I cross my arms as I wait and he comes up onto the porch. He asks "what is wrong princess?" I roll my eyes at the name and I say "I'm sorry Angelo. I can't go out today. I'm going to be hanging with Enzo." I can hear him growl quietly and he soon says "that is alright. I'll see you later." I watch him pretty much storm off the porch and he soon speeds off on his motorcycle. I take a deep breath as I go back into the house and my dad asks "weren't you hanging with Angelo today?" I say "I turned him down so that I could hang with Enzo." My dad says "well Enzo didn't come back last night." I look at my dad and I say "I'll go out and find him. I grab my keys and head out of the house as I get onto my motorcycle, starting it up as I head down the driveway. I can't believe that Enzo didn't come back last night and I feel bad as I drive. 

*Enzo's POV*

Damn that was rough. I was drinking at a bar and here I am in a place I don't know. I groan as I sit up on the floor and shake my head. I can't believe that I drank so much and I soon try to get up, but something is attached to my arm. I hear footsteps and soon the light comes on for the room I'm in. I look over to the stairs as I see that Angelo guy that Destiny is friends with and he says "I hope you feel good. Destiny is going to be out looking for you and then she'll have to come crawling to me since she can't possibly find you." I say "ya betta let me go ya douche." He laughs and I swallow hard as I stare at the barrel of the shotgun he has. He says "I think not. I'm going to get rid of you now and then I'll have Destiny all to myself." I just stare at him, but I soon look behind him as I see someone sneak up behind him. 

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I point my pistol at the back of Angelo's head and whisper "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I can feel him tense up and I smirk. He says "hello Destiny." I say "hello Angelo." He asks "what are you doing here?" I say "oh well let's see some women told me that you kidnapped my friend and so here I am. Now I suggest that you walk over there nice and easy. Unchain him and stay standing there or else I'll blow your fucking brains out of that head of yours." He just nods as he goes over to Enzo and I keep my gun on him as I watch Enzo get to me. I push him behind me as I motion for him to go and he heads out of the house. Angelo asks "what you going to do now?" I say "I'm not going to do anything, but I have friends that will take care of you." I smirk as I leave the room and go out to my motorcycle. Enzo is standing by it and he asks "why Destiny?" I ask "why what?" Enzo sighs as he says "you came for me. Why?" I say "we'll talk about this at the house." He says "alright." We get on the motorcycle and I drive us back to the house. 

Hour Later

I pull up the driveway as I sigh to myself and park. Enzo gets off first and I soon get off as I motion for him to follow me. I lead him to the beach behind our house and sit down on one of the chairs. Enzo stays standing and I take a deep breath before I say "I saved you because you're my friend and I care about you. I know that probably seems strange to hear, but I care about you." I look down at my feet and Enzo says "yes, but Destiny. No one just does that because they're friends. There has to be another reason." I say "there is and I can't take it anymore. I fucking love you." I look up at Enzo as he stands there in shock and he asks "what?" I say "I love you Enzo and I can't hide these feelings anymore." I stand up from the chair as I turn away from him, wrapping my arms around myself as I feel so horrible and soon I feel his arms around me. I close my eyes as I feel like I'm about to cry and Enzo whispers "Destiny I love ya too doll." I turn in his arms as I put my hands on his chest and I look up at him. I'm 5'5" and he's 5'11". I ask "really?" He says "yes." I smile a little as I look at him and he smiles right back at me. I put my head on his shoulder soon as I look out at the water and he rubs my back. I whisper "I'm never letting you go." He chuckles and whispers "you leave me breathless doll." I smile as I stay close to him and I take his hand as I lead him to the house. I say "let's go to the house. We can hang in there." He nods as he follows me and I smile widely. 

'I can't believe that I confessed to him and that he actually loves me too. I feel happy about it, but I wonder how this is going to go over when we get back? Carmella is probably going to kill me.'


End file.
